super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma vs Iron Fist
Description The two greatest martial artists in all of fiction in a one-on-one duel to the death. Whoever wins this one will be known as the true "Master of the Fist"! Akuma vs Iron Fist is done by Nightshadow012, this is the premiering episode for the second season. Interlude: Wiz: Today, the ultimate battle for supremacy in the world of martial arts takes place. These two master fighters may have come from different backgrounds, but their skills as fighters are, without doubt, unmatched in fictional history. Boomstick: Akuma, the master of the Satsui no Hado. Wiz: And Iron Fist, the legendary martial artist from the depths of K'un L'un. Boomstick: It's no given secret that there are many things that we can argue about these two, and there are many different versions of them. Wiz: Which is why we are pitting them against each other at their maximum potential, Akuma will be allowed to transform into Shin Akuma or Oni at one point, but in turn, Daniel Rand will be able to use his second iron fist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! It's good to be back! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Akuma Wiz: Street Fighter is possibly one of the most well known fighting game ever, and it's no surprise that people ponder the question: "Who is the strongest out of them all?" Boomstick: Forget your doubts! There is but one person who can be the strongest out of all of them! And that person is none other than Akuma. Wiz: Once a disciple of the Hado, Akuma quickly turned to the dark side of the Hado to seek greater power. We have seen so many means to acquire power, but Akuma acquired his by sacrificing his humanity. Boomstick: Who needs that stuff anyways? Wiz: Akuma is a master of the ways of the Satsui no Hado, that literally means "the surge of murderous intent", and he shares the same move set as Ryu and Ken, pretty much. Boomstick: Who doesn't these days? Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Dan, Evil Ryu, Gouken, same thing. Wiz: Despite having an extremely similar moveset, Akuma's strength as well as skill as a fighter proved to be unmatched in the Street Fighter Universe. The Gohadoken Akuma uses means "Great Wave Motion Fist", so it's reasonable to say it is more powerful than a standard Hadoken fireball. Boomstick: He can also use the Goshoryuken uppercut to launch his opponents sky high. Note that when Ryu had his first taste of the Satsui no Hado, he gave Sagat an uppercut so hard that it ripped Sagat's chest open! Imagine what Akuma can do! Wiz: He also uses moves such as the Tasumaki Zankukyaku, the Hyakki Shu, or Demon Flip, the Zanku Hadoken, or mid-air fireball, the Shakunetsu Hadoken, the fire... fireball, the Ashura Senku, which is a teleport move, and he has multiple super arts. Boomstick: He has a move where he punches the ground and things would explode, this is the move he used to shatter a frickin' island with one strike! Holy crap! Wiz: Yeah, it's called the, uh... Boomstick: Don't bother with the pronunciation... It's no use, Wiz. It's no use. Wiz: He can also use the Shinku Hadoken, except he can use it in the air. But his deadliest weapon is the Shun Goku Satsu, or the Raging Demon. Boomstick: Its literal translation is "Instant Hell Murder". Hell, yeah. Wiz: When Akuma uses the Raging Demon at full power, it almost guarantees victory. When he uses this move, the characters that appear on the screen literally translates to "A thousand punches in an instant". This allows Akuma to turn the sins of his opponents against them, and it will eradicate their soul. Boomstick: If I could do that one day, I'd die a happy man. Wiz: No kidding. Akuma, till this day, only lost one fight to his brother Gouken, that was it. He is skilled, strong, fast, and brutal. Boomstick: You know when I first played Street Fighter 2? Bison was such a jerk, and then one day I see this dude with the red hair come in and mop the floor with Bison using one stinkin' move! Imagine that. Yes, Akuma obliterated Bison with one move only. However, even though he is quite frankly the strongest Street Fighter, he's not perfect. He focuses too much on offense and moves way too much, so his stamina and his durability are below average. Wiz: Akuma tends to dominate the fight with insanely fast and powerful combos, and using his vast array of skills will usually give his control of almost any fight, should he encounter an opponent who has immense physical strength, Akuma won't be able to take a lot of damage and would go down quickly. Boomstick: And being a guy who only lives for fighting, Akuma has pride and thirst for battle, so what he does it that he holds back unless he deems his opponent worthy. Should he stop holding back, he becomes Shin Akuma. Wiz: Shin Akuma is faster, stronger, tougher, so he's just a beefed up version of Akuma in his base form. Normally, the Raging Demon can be stopped by projectiles, while in Shin Akuma form, the Raging Demon can only be avoided by jumping up, and Akuma can pass through essentially anything thrown at him on the way. Boomstick: And if that's not deadly enough for you, Akuma has an ultimate form called Oni. Wiz: Oni possesses enormous power, capable of going toe-to-toe against the likes of Asura. Oni can even execute the Raging Demon move while in the air! He also gains a final move called the Tenchi Sokeigen, where the punches the ground and sends his opponents flying and finishing it off with one concentrated punch while in the air. This does enormous damage and can assure victory in almost any situation. Boomstick: Akuma is also a very smart fighter, knowing when to execute counter attacks and going in for combos. His only downfall is his lack of stamina and defense, so if left wide open, he can be killed quickly. But hey, who cares about defense? We all know what people really care about: kicking other people's ass, that's what! Akuma: Your time has run out! Iron Fist Wiz: Arguably the greatest martial artist in the entire Marvel Universe, Iron Fist is known as the man who "holds back the storm when nothing else can". Boomstick: But before he became the badass we know him as today, he was born as Daniel, or Danny Rand. Now this is a superhero origin story, so naturally, you would've guessed that his parents died. But afterwards, Danny Rand traveled to the depths of K'un-L'un and got taken in by some people. Didn't his parents teach him not to trust strangers? Wiz: I don't know. Anyway, he was trained in the ways of K'un-L'un martial arts. He underwent series of rigorous trials like shoving his fist into hot sand, gravel and rocks. Boomstick: Ouch! Wiz: After this grueling training, he was given the chance to fight the giant serpent Shao Lao and acquire the Iron Fist. He went through all of this, and he was only nineteen. Boomstick: Being the martial arts prodigy, it's no surprise that he defeated the serpent and acquired the Iron Fist. Wiz: Afterwards, he returned to the United States, his homeland, and met Luke Cage, or Power Man, and they formed a superhero team called "Heroes for hire". Boomstick: Heh, bromance. Wiz: It's not what you think. Boomstick: Really? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Oh, OK then. Wiz: Iron Fist has a vast array of skills, he can utilize chi to its fullest and enhance the strength of his iron fist with it. The iron fist at full power is capable of leveling a mountain with a single punch. Boomstick: Whoa! Wiz: He can utilize his chi to fire energy blasts, detect and absorb energy and channel them to augment his own power, and he can use it to enhance his durability to withstand energy based attacks as well as extreme physical damage. Boomstick: This guy can rip through solid steel with his iron fist and punch his opponents with extreme concussive force without sustaining damage to himself. He can survive being in extreme temperatures, and he can even heal himself! Wiz: Once on the brink of death after a battle, Danny healed himself completely using his chi and saved his own life. It has been proven that he can do this without having to be conscious. Using this, he once healed from a zombie bite that made Thor lost consciousness. Boomstick: He's immune to toxins and poisons, and he has heightened awareness of his surroundings. The list just keeps on going. Iron Fist can even control his nervous system and not feel any pain. That's just awesome! Lastly, he can hypnotize people and create illusions of what they want to see. Wiz: Iron Fist's fighting prowess is matched by few. Adept martial artists like Captain America and Wolverine can keep up with him, but not many can actually do that. Iron Fist has fought the likes of Sabretooth and won, and he has even knocked Colossus out cold with a single punch. Boomstick: Hear that Wolverine? This dude beat you to it. Wiz: He has even gone toe-to-toe against Terrax, a herald of Galactus who is near-invulnerable! Iron Fist is also vastly knowledgeable in pressure points and can use any weapon, but he generally just prefers his fists. He once teamed up with Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger and Luke Cage to form a team of superheroes that work for S.H.I.E.L.D. At one point, he acquired his second Iron Fist after a trip to K'un-L'un, for he was destined to become the king of the mystical kingdom and rule. But he was poisoned and Spider-Man had to go through a few trials for him. Needless to say, Danny survived everything, so did Spider-Man. Boomstick: But things didn't go so well for the dude who poisoned him. Wiz: Danny was deemed worthy to attain two iron fists, and he became even more powerful since. Boomstick: Danny may be a powerhouse, but his one weakness is being reliant on chi. Wiz: Without using chi, Danny is at peak human physical conditions, being able to lift at least 350 lbs. but no more than 800 lbs. according to his files, but without his chi, he cannot perform any of his amazing feats. Boomstick: But considering how he can always channel his chi, that's not a problem. Wiz: Iron Fist might just be the greatest martial artist in the Marvel Universe. Iron Fist: I earned the iron fist. I use it to the best of my abilities. I honor that power through my actions, and no one can take that from me, not even you! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The fight takes place in the depths of K'un-L'un. It is daytime, and Iron Fist is talking to his master. Master: Daniel, I would like to have a word with you. Iron Fist: Yes, master? Master: I understand the responsibility of being a hero, and deep down inside, you must be conflicted about being king in this kingdom. There are two worlds for you to choose from, but you can't decide which one is your true home, where your responsibility, your purpose and your destiny truly lies. Iron Fist nods. His master puts his hand on Danny's shoulder. Master: I understand, we've all been there, but life is meant to have hardships, and you can never let anything hold you back. Suddenly, the master gurgles and he draws his final breath. The master falls. Iron Fist: Master! A darkened figure with red hair appears before Iron Fist, and the master pointed to Iron Fist's heart before dying. The darkened figure is Akuma, and he stares into the eyes of the Iron Fist. Akuma: Iron Fist. I have heard of your prowess, but I am here for the power that is the Iron Fist, the ancient power that was told to be in the depths of K'un-L'un for so long. Iron Fist: A man who is willing to commit murder to acquire power is without compassion, you lack the kindness to wield such power! I shall avenge my master. You wish to acquire my power, I say over my dead body! Akuma: That's the plan, die! FIGHT! Iron Fist fires an energy blast, and Akuma jumps over it and fires a fireball. Iron Fist blocks it, and Akuma proceeds to punch and kick Iron Fist in a rapid combo. Iron Fist blocks them all and Akuma punches the ground, purple beams appear, and Iron Fist is knocked back, but he's fine. Iron Fist proceeds to fire a few more energy blasts, which Akuma blocks, and Iron Fist hits Akuma with a flurry of punches, and Akuma charges up a red focus, absorbing all incoming attacks, then retaliating with a fierce backhand, tasumaki zankukyaku and then a goshoryuken. Iron Fist: Nnnnngh! Akuma teleports behind Iron Fist and goes for a double kick, but Iron Fist kicks him back, and uses his palms to strike Akuma's face. Akuma: So strong, yet so naive... Akuma's hair turns from red to white and becomes Shin Akuma. Shin Akuma: My fists bleed death, welcome to your doom! Shin Akuma leaps 10 feet into the air and fires a flurry of Zanku hadokens. Iron Fist breathes deeply, and held out his right hand, holding his left fist in beside his stomach, and absorbs the hadokens as his fists shines brighter. Shin Akuma: What?! Shin Akuma lands on the ground and fires a deadly beam of fiery chi. Iron Fist is hit and rolls down a hill, and then stands up again. Akuma comes back and cleaves a giant rock with a karate chop, kicking it towards Iron Fist. Iron Fist shatters it, but is met with a flying kick just when the rock was being shattered. Akuma's fists are ignited with a purple blaze, and he strikes Iron Fist's jaw with his palm, executes a back kick and then a tatsumaki zankukyaku, then decides to finish it off with a punch following a hyakki shu. Iron Fist stops the punch with his palm, and responds with a jumping uppercut reminiscent of a shoryuken. As Akuma falls to the ground, he continues to execute scissor kicks in quick succession until he finally finishes the combo by punching the ground so that he sends a beam of chi energy toward Akuma, shattering parts of the rocky ground. Akuma is sent flying towards a rock, and the rock shattered as his back hits it. A florescent blue light comes out of the shattered rock. Iron Fists tightened his fists. Oni: I alone have achieved the epitome of the violent arts! My fists have boiled the flames of hell, pierced the heavens themselves, and now, they shall be your doom! Iron Fist: Then stop talking and come face me! Their fists clash, creating a shockwave that shook the very ground beneath the two. Their fist continue to clash for awhile, then they both unleashed a number of kicks as they jumped into the air. Oni decided to execute the raging demon, and the purple and yellow flames are ignited mid-air as the two fighters slowly fall to the ground. Their eyes lock and they both draw breath, and they both charge toward each other, Oni executes the tenchi sokaigen. Oni: My power moves worlds! Stare into the face of death! Oni hits Iron Fist with a huge, concentrated punch. He lands as Iron Fist's body falls down. Oni can barely stand after that battle. Oni: What a pathetic being you are! Oni was about to turn away from Iron Fist when Iron Fist miraculously stands up, dusty all over. Iron Fist: This battle...isn't over yet! Oni turns around again and sets up his stance, but it's too late, Iron Fist punches him with a one-inch punch, then finishes it with two powerful straight punches, with the second one shattering Oni's head. KO! Iron Fist continues to meditate while Ken Masters comes to humiliate Akuma's body, Halo style... Post-fight Analysis Boomstick: That's for making me spend $60 to beat Arcade Mode on Super Street Fighter II, Akuma! Wiz: Both fighters have incredible feats of strength: one is a island-busting fighter, and the other leveled a mountain with a single punch, however, Akuma's low stamina and durability proved to be his undoing. Even though he may have had the edge in mobility with his Ashura Senku technique, Iron Fist's ability to absorb energy attacks and add them to his own strength turned the battle in his favor. Boomstick: Iron Fist's able to sustain himself by continuously absorbing energy-based attacks, but Akuma shouldn't even be able to last long enough to turn into Oni if he was unlucky... But Wiz, shouldn't the Raging Demon be able to end Iron Fist by eradicating his soul? Wiz: I know that's what most of you are asking, but as powerful the Raging Demon may be, it is not unstoppable. Once, Evil Ryu was able to execute the Raging Demon while fighting against the Bushinryu ninja, Guy, but Guy was fast enough to block every single strike of the Shun Goku Satsu. Boomstick: Iron Fist was also seen to be able to execute punches that matches the speed of Akuma's Raging Demon, so really, it is plausible that when the Shun Goku Satsu is pulled off, Iron Fist is able to counter with punches of his own to avoid the Raging Demon. Wiz: There is one more thing, thanks to his ability to heal himself using Chi, it is actually plausible, that should the Raging Demon hit, Iron Fist can still heal himself even when on the brink of death, something Akuma isn't able to do when suffering from fatal wounds. Boomstick: That was mind-blowing, hehe. Wiz: The winner is Iron Fist. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ???: I understand it all now! The true reason for my wrath! I could not stand it! There's always some fool who wants to rule the world! Always forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves! That's why I pray to no one! Nor will I be prayed to! But above all... I will never forgive you... FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRY!!! The God of Wrath punches his way into DEATH BATTLE! VS Asgardian: The beast is strong, but not strong enough. ???: HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!!!!! The Incredible Hulk smashes into DEATH BATTLE! ASURA VS HULK! THE ANGRIEST VS THE STRONGEST!Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Nightshadow012 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles